


【德哈】照片

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *娱乐圈文，虚构设定，哪里的文化都掺杂了一点，随便看看*ooc*毫无意义的一篇，就是想带大家感受一下磕cp的快乐而已*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	【德哈】照片

故事开始于德拉科·马尔福被狗仔拍到的一组照片。

演技一般但因为非一般英俊的长相和一头耀眼的金发而出名的演员德拉科·马尔福，竟然身穿一件黑色拉链连帽衫跟一个没拍到脸的女性一起从自己的公寓里走出去，到家附近的商店买了两打啤酒后再回到公寓里共度一夜。虽然一路上两个人没有任何亲密举动，可是光穿连帽衫这件事就可以代表这个女生在德拉科的心里非同一般，毕竟平日里他是一个去健身房都要抓个发型的人，连帽衫这种东西绝对不可能出现在德拉科·马尔福的身上。

照片一被登出，经纪人的电话就打了过来。虽然公司没有禁止恋爱的规定，但德拉科的粉丝多为年轻女性，若是被找出他的女朋友是谁，那位女生很有可能会收到大量的言论攻击。

“老板，需要澄清吗？”经纪人顿了一顿，“还是直接公开？”

那头德拉科立刻回答：“澄清，但我也公……”

电话里传来呜呜的声音，似乎他被谁捂住了嘴。经纪人担心地喊了一句：“老板？”

“……澄清，我自己澄清。”德拉科的声音似乎有些不情不愿。

德拉科一直是比较配合工作的演员，外加他家境优渥，当演员更像是玩票性质，经纪人对他一直比较放松。既然德拉科答应自己澄清，经纪人就没有多管，让他尽快发澄清说明就挂了电话。

过了十分钟，德拉科的社交媒体上就出现一条新消息——

「和多年老友难得一聚，聊了整整一晚上才尽兴。」

附带的图片是几个人坐在德拉科公寓的客厅里，桌子上摆满了零食和啤酒。里面的人面部都做了模糊处理看不清容貌，但其中一位挨着另一个男生肩膀上的女性身影，还是能清晰地看出来就是和德拉科一起去买啤酒的女生。

粉丝们纷纷释然，开始谴责乱猜乱分析的人。只是他们的话还没说完，就又有人发了一句评论：“你们看最左边那个人身上的连帽衫，是不是德拉科穿的那件？”

虽然看不清面容，但那是一个黑色卷发的男性，绝对不是德拉科。他身上穿的也是没有任何标志的黑色连帽衫，和德拉科那件看起来倒是有点像。

“黑色连帽衫到处都是，都是黑色也不能证明是同一件吧？”

“不你看下摆的拉链，一模一样的拉扣。”

“这谁看得清楚？”

“对哎，真的是一模一样的！”

“朋友之间买同一个品牌的衣服也很正常吧？”

“不是同一个品牌，是同一件！我去官网查了，这个拉扣款式只有一款连帽衫！”

“你们好无聊。”

“啊啊啊难道……”

“买同一件也很正常吧，我和我兄弟经常买同一款衣服。”

“这位兄弟，只有你这样。”

“你们看这张照片里，德拉科穿的还是衬衫，说明他是出门的时候披了那件连帽衫！”

“天啊，他就在自己家为什么还要穿朋友的衣服呢？”

“顺手一拿？劝你们不要想太多。”

“德拉科是会随便穿别人衣服的人？你们还记得吗？他刚入行的时候有次拍平面照，团队给他借了别人穿过的衣服，他立刻黑脸，自掏腰包买了一个季度的秀款拍照。因为这件事大家才知道他家很有钱的，没人记得了吗？”

“再有钱又怎样，演戏还不是一样烂？”

“我们德拉科站在那里就是演技，不爱看滚出。”

“不要歪题，有没有人知道那个人到底是谁啊？”

“这件连帽衫在官网只剩小码了！快去买！”

……

……

两天之后这件事的讨论就仅限于德拉科的粉丝中，除了毫不关心偶像私生活的佛系粉丝以外，几乎是一半粉丝认为大家多想，另一半粉丝认为那个黑色卷发男性和德拉科一定有关系。甚至还有人试图去德拉科的公寓门口蹲点，但蹲了半小时后就被警察请走。

德拉科更是没有继续更新任何状态，直到娱乐新闻报道了他新戏开拍的消息，粉丝们才知道他进了组。

新电影是一部悬疑片，德拉科饰演男二号，是一名警察。粉丝们对他的演技毫无期待，只求比上一部好就行。或者说还不如多放点偶像的帅照出来，让他们快快乐乐舔屏。

只是没想到，德拉科竟然十分认真，还传出他提前跑去警察局学习观察的消息。有警察在自己的账号里放出德拉科与他们的合照，粉丝们纷纷跑去围观，在感谢的评论里，有几条独特的评论：

“你们不觉得边上那位警探的侧影非常熟悉吗？”

“有点……都是黑色卷发，看起来身材也很像！”

“也许是刚好这次认识的朋友？”

有好事者在警方内部的网络里找到位警探的资料，他名叫哈利·波特，和德拉科同年，获得过不少荣誉和表彰。除此之外没有更多信息，何况对方是一个警察，粉丝们也不敢闹得太过分。

过了一周，这件事就渐渐平静下来。

只是没想到过了半个月，德拉科自己又放出了一组在片场的剧照。

粉丝们嗷嗷地舔着屏，刚准备各种花式彩虹屁夸奖时，她们翻到最后一张照片，顿时就什么都夸不出来了。

那是一张从远处拍的照片，德拉科正在摆出一个举枪的姿势，一个比他矮半个头的男人正靠在他身边帮他纠正手部的动作。虽然动作都很正常，可两个人看起来无比亲昵，完全不像是工作时的状态。德拉科垂眼看着那个人，嘴边不自觉地含着宠溺的笑容。

最重要的是，那个男人就是那位才被扒出名字的哈利·波特。

“？？？？？？？”

“What？这张照片是什么意思？”

“我就知道！”

“马尔福喜欢男人？噢我没有别的意思，就是没看出来。”

“又一个要出柜了？多多少少还是会被影响到事业吧？”

“你觉得他在意吗？他至今还在演男二那是因为他觉得演男一号太累了！”

“他至今还没有当导演拍电影是因为他觉得演戏比较好玩！”

“他至今还没有自己投资电影是因为他嫌回报周期太长！”

只是不知道为什么所有人讨论得正热闹的时候，那组照片突然被删掉，一分钟后再次上传的时候，最后一张照片不见了。

“噢……手滑？”

“还是说那张照片不是德拉科本人发的？”

“噫……发现了什么不可告人的秘密？”

“不会吧？他不像是不敢承认的人？”

“也许真的只是朋友，不想被人误会？”

“我才不会用那种眼神看我的朋友。”

“我也不会+1。”

“我会，但我暗恋她好多年了。”

“姐妹加油！”

“所以到底是谁发的照片？是谁删的照片？那个哈利·波特到底是谁？为什么这么多年了都不知道？”

“我知道！我来了！我舅舅的女儿的同学的叔叔的亲家就是那家警局的警察！他说他们认识德拉科很多年了！德拉科才不是为了拍戏才去的那家警局，而是早就认识他们刚好去学习一下！但他走红后马尔福家把消息压得很死，才从没有人知道德拉科几乎每周都会去他们警局，跟警局里的警察都可熟了！”

“……你怎么不说你做梦做到了？”

“德拉科也不算爆红，没什么狗仔拍他的新闻很正常吧？”

“你再说一遍？”

“你可以说他演技不好，但不能说他不红。”

“不然他只剩下钱了。”

“……还有个帅哥警察男友。”

“？？？？？”

“扎心了姐妹。”

“呜呜呜我又去自己看了看那个小警察的照片，好，好像还挺帅的……”

“你才发现吗？我们早发现了，#Drarry 的tag都建好了！”

“？这么迅速的吗姐妹？”

“那只是一个普通人，你们别太过分。万一误会了那就很不礼貌了。”

“我的偶像什么时候来我们这里学习一下啊？我也可以教他握枪的！”

“我可以教他做高数。”

“我可以教他写代码。”

“我可以教他建房子。”

“我可以教他炼金术。”

“咦？”

“这么说他们才在一起一个月不到吧？说不定只是玩玩？”

“就是，真情实意你就输了。”

“你看照片发了又删就能证明长不了。”

……

……

德拉科本人倒是没有继续发任何新状态，剧组宣传了几条开机的新闻后也再次沉默。而那位哈利·波特更是没有任何社交账号，粉丝们也不敢真的跑到警局去围观。找不到新的线索，讨论又慢慢地冷却下来。

只是还没冷却两天，德拉科的粉丝中突然又炸出一条新消息。

既不是德拉科也不是那个哈利·波特有任何新动向，而是一个曾经和德拉科读过同一所私人高中的人突然在自己的账号里发了一张高中时候的毕业照怀念过去，还故意圈出了德拉科，炫耀自己曾经和明星当过同学。

这是德拉科在网上被曝光出来的第一张高中毕业照，粉丝们立刻就涌了过去。接着不需要眼神好他们就能发现站在德拉科身边的瘦弱小男生竟然就是那位被他们研究了几周的哈利·波特。

再接着，就有眼睛确实十分尖锐的人发现，在其他人的遮挡后，德拉科和哈利·波特的手，应该是紧紧相握在一起的。

有粉丝长篇大论自己是怎么分析出这个可能性的，也有粉丝长篇大论反驳他们的观点；有粉丝哭喊着自己失恋了，也有粉丝恨铁不成钢地骂德拉科敢做不敢当。

但更多的，是一路追下来的人在感叹这个故事的峰回路转。

“高中？且不说他们在一起竟然都十年多了，到底是如何做到这么多年竟然完全没被拍到过？”

“马尔福家压下去的吧？说明他就是不想公开啊。”

“十年多！神仙爱情啊……当然德拉科肯承认会更好。”

“人家想不想公开是他们自己的事情，说不定人家只是想低调地生活呢？”

“这么想德拉科这么多年也没传出过任何绯闻，也许人家只是不想那么高调而已。”

“德拉科·马尔福不想高调？你在开什么玩笑？”

“呜呜呜就算他渣我也还是觉得他好帅……”

“#Drarry 是真的！入股不亏！”

“姐妹回tag！他们扒出更多糖了！三年前有人问他最想演什么角色？他说他最喜欢警察！当时没听出什么问题，现在怎么听都很有问题啊！”

“我来了！带我飞！”

“他们要是想低调得话，你们尊重一下别人吧……”

“切，马尔福会低调？他就是不想承认吧？”

“你又不住人家床底下你怎么知道人家怎么想的？”

“那种渣男你们都能容忍我看你也……”

……

……

忙着带其他艺人的经纪人好不容易想起德拉科的时候，才发现网上的舆论已经头也不回地奔向了另一个方向。

他立刻打了个电话给德拉科：“老板，其实你谈不谈恋爱，和谁谈都无所谓的，但是一旦被套上坏形象，以后接戏就会受到影响，你看你是不是适当的回应一下？”

德拉科刚从剧组里放了两天假，此刻正在家里。听完经纪人的话他立刻就说：“你说的很有道理，我现在就去公……”

他的话还没说完，电话里又是一阵支支吾吾。没一会儿，经纪人就听到另一个声音出现在德拉科的电话里。

“你好，我是哈利·波特，很抱歉这么多年都瞒着你。”

经纪人愣了愣：“没……没关系。”

他和德拉科的合约是马尔福家派人签下来的，几乎只是帮德拉科对接工作而已，其他时候完全没有过问的权利。

哈利继续说：“不愿公开的人是我，逼他删帖的也是我，我的工作特殊，要是被大众知道我的身份，有些任务我就无法执行了。”

经纪人还是没有反应过来：“可现在很多人也都知道了你……”

“嗯，我明白。”哈利顿了一顿，“要是现在这样对德拉科影响不好，公开也可以，只是我需要一点时间转部门。”

“好，好的……我也可以让人把你的照片全部删掉，等时间久了其实……”

不知为何，经纪人说到这里的时候电话就突然被按掉。等他再打过去时，再也没有人接听。

过了两个小时候后，经纪人才收到来自德拉科的信息——

「不许删，知道我花了多少心血才让他愿意公开愿意转部门吗？！你最好再让我一起上两个访谈节目，我可以谈谈这么多年当警察家属的心酸。」

到这一刻，经纪人的脑子才终于转动了起来。

「老板，访谈节目就算了，我觉得波特先生会连我一起骂的。」

——FIN——


End file.
